Hidden
by Urufumaru
Summary: Ike, Link, Marth and Pit are out on a date. There they meet new people while trying to enjoy some quality time wih their love. Will these people have effect on their date or even worse their relationship? IkexLink and MarthxPit


**Author's note:**

Oh my God! This is the longest thing I have ever written, ever! Or at least so far. This ony took me 3 days, that is fast for my standars.

I wrote this because my other story stopped up. It's so hard to continue the chapter, and I don't want to not post anything ,so tada.

Nintendo own Brawl.

* * *

><p><span>Hidden <span>

''I can not believe it.'' He checked his watch for the sixth time in just one minute.

''Oh cheer up, _sweetie_.'' Marth groaned in frustration. Did the Angel have to be so ridiculously open about their new relationship? The winged man had both of his arms wrapped around the Prince's waist, bearing a dorky smile on his small face.

''Cheer up?'' The bluenette put one of his hands on his –angel-free– hips. ''They're fifteen minutes late.''

''Well, we were ten minutes early, so that makes them only five minutes late.'' The shorter of the two tapped the wristwatch to emphasize his point, the only thing was that the said watch did not belong to him. It actually belonged to Marth, who stared annoyed at the empty air.

''Oh relax, _honey-bun_.'' He enjoyed giving his boyfriend the most overly sweet nicknames he could think of. Pit hugged the arm of the Prince. ''I'm sure they'll come soon, and I bet they would have a good reason too.''

Speak of the devil, the couple they were waiting for just walked in the tall double-doors of the restaurant they were going to dine at.

''Hey! Sorry we're late.'' He paused to look at his watch. ''Well it was just five minutes, so it can't be that bad.'' Link gave The smile. No one could say no or be mad at him after that.

Marth shook his head while looking down on the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, now does it? You're here alright, so let's just get us a table. Umm, excuse me, may we have a table for four?'' But none of the waitresses nor the headwaiter reacted to any of Marth's calls, they all just walked past him, ignoring his call for assistance.

''Excuse me! Table for four! Now Please!'' Ike slammed his hand down on the headwaiter's podium, getting the staff's attention.

''Ike. Keep it down. Please try to be more polit-'' Before Link could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed around his elbow, yanking him away from the tall, tall bluenette's arms.

''Shut up Link. If you let your intimidating, ridiculously tall, broad-shouldered and slightly scary boyfriend talk to the staff, we might get a nicer table.'' Pit was half-whispering in Link's long Hylian ear, pulling him slightly down, so they both had to bend their backs and knees a little.

''What the hell are you two doing?'' Both the Hylian and the Celestial froze in their crouched position. ''We got the table, no need to play Solid Snake.'' Marth folded his arms looking at them, if one were to see the outside of him they would see him being mildly annoyed of how childish his friend and lover acted, but on the inside he was only mildly amused. _''How are they both able to act like that after everything that had happened to them? Hmm...Well, it's refreshing to say the least.''_

''T-table f-for f-four is coming up, s-sirs. J-just fol-follow me.'' A brown haired male stuttered. He was taller than Link, but not as tall as Marth, slim but not lanky, sporting the restaurant's waiter uniform, he was either in his early twenties or late teens.

''Geez. What kind of threats did you use? The guy looks traumatized, not to mention the other people on the staff.'' The Prince asked while following the waiter, who was obviously scared for his life.

''Nothing. I just spoke my mind as a normal person, and told them what I wanted, _and_ it is the same as you wanted, a table for four.'' Ike put his arm around his boyfriend's slender shoulders while at the same time talking to the very serious Prince. ''Oh really?'' Pit ran up and snatched the Prince's hand, clutching it like a child holds a parent's. ''You know, from my knowledge and experience, a _normal_ person would've not spoken to a restaurant staff like they were his own army, nor use every trick a General uses on very disobedient soldiers either.'' The Mercenary just huffed in response, but it was more than enough to the Prince -and the Hero and Angel too- to know that he felt was defeated.

The waiter stopped up. ''H-here's your table...s-sirs''

Link knew instinctively how his love was feeling, -it also helped that the Triforce of Courage let him sense emotions- so he did the thing he knew would cheer him up. The blond gave Ike's waist a light squeeze, it was a hug. Link always let all of his love for the passionate and hot-headed Mercenary be felt in those hugs of his.

A tiny smile crept upon the face of the tallest of the four. A small external change, but Link knew better. On the inside the older man felt ten times better by that simple action.

The Hero was rewarded with a kiss on the brow, and he Mercenary got a giggle in response. They still continued to gaze into each others eyes with more love than nine full Heart Containers combined.* (1)

''S-sirs. Here is your table.'' Marth and Pit was already seated on their own couch for two.

If looks could kill, the waiter would've been killed at least seven times by just one second of that death glare Ike was sending him. How dared that guy disturb one of his moment with his dear love?

''What?'' Ike did not speak too loudly, but his voice was stern and demanding for answers. It was enough to make the waiter -none had gotten the name from- begin visibly trembling.

''Well Mr. Really-really-tall-guy, boyfriend of Mr. My-best-friend-forever, if you are done scarring that kid for life, I would really like it if you two were to sit down on the other, really soft couch, so that Mr. I-am-soon-going-to-shit-my-pants-because-I'm-so-scared take our orders. I am starving.'' Pit always knew how to lighten the mood, it was one of the reasons Marth gave their relationship a chance.

Link took the opportunity to take a seat and pull the Mercenary down next to him, while they all were momentarily shocked by the words of someone who looked so pure and innocent. Even though everyone except the waiter knew the unique personality of the Angel, the innocent smile that came after the words spoken out of that said mouth still was something not everyone got used to so quickly.

''Well, what are you waiting for?'' Pit was shaking the brunette's arm. Trying to snap him out of his confusion. ''You gonna give us menus or what?

The waiter blinked a couple of times before coming to his senses. ''Oh sorry.'' He threw out a charming smile, already taking a liking to the Angel, he felt the Angle calmed him with his personality and childish attitude. ''My name is Darnell and I will be your waiter for this evening.''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah strange name though, but I need food to function, so chop chop!'' Pit was clapping in tact with the 'chops'.

''We already got menus, _dumb-ass_, and we just arrived at the table a few seconds ago.'' Link was looking through his menu just as the other two bluenettes.

The Celestial gave a glare in response, but accepted a menu from the Prince's hands and began reading himself.

After a minute of scanning the menu, discussing the menu, talking about the menu, they finally decided on what they were having.

''I am going to have, _this_.'' Pit was pointing on the menu.

''Pizza?''

''No. Not _just_ pizza. It's a fancy pizza, Link. What, you blond or something?'' He was making a typical Pit-joke. Link was not amused. ''That have to be one of the most stupidest jokes you've ever made, stupid.''

''I'm not stupid, _jerk-face_.''

Link was just about to respond, but someone interrupted him from doing so. ''Well if my little Angel wants pizza, then pizza he'll get.'' Everyone was staring at the Prince, because of how cheesy his words were. ''Ey! I'm not small. I am in fact much, much, _much_ older than any of you, just so you know.''

''Age doesn't have anything to do with your height.'' The blond gave a lazy stare.

''Eh! Well I have never heard such disrespect from you young'uns in my entire lif-''

Ike interrupted what would've been a long-lasting and pointless argument between the oldest and the youngest males. ''Well I'll take Spicy Indian Steak, what about you?'' Ike was facing his love, Link.

''Huh? Oh I'll have the...Salmon Potato Gratin, thank you.'' Link gently closed his eyes while smiling towards the waiter.

_''Hmm. From what I have seen and heard, it seems like the blond one seems really nice and the brunette is very childish. How cute.''_ Darnell thought to himself.

''Pit what do you have there?'' Pit froze, he had a half-eaten chocolate in his mouth. ''Give me that.'' Marth snatched the small chocolate bar from the Angel's mouth. ''You're going to spoil your appetite if you keep eating that. Try to act a little more decent when we're out public.'' Marth got a couple of puppy-eyes and a pout in response.

_''Heh. Seems like a very strict and maybe cold person, since he resists the kids eyes. The other blue haired guy too. Gee, it felt like that guy was ready to punch any of us when he spoke, actually it still feels like it.''_

''You do well write our orders down?'' Marth put down his menu and said. ''I'll take the Spaghetti à la Carbonara.''

''What to drink sirs?'' Darnell took up his notebook and started writing. He had a good memory, so writing down those four orders was a small feat.

''Well we will have soda.'' Pit put his arm around Link's neck, showing off their close friendship.

''I'll have a glass of red wine, Jacob's Creek.'' Link stared at his love, he never understood how Ike managed to drink an entire glass of that stuff, it was the same for Pit, who could not understand Marth. ''And I'll take a glass of Black Tower, white wine.''

''Of course sirs, coming right up, sirs.'' And with that the waiter was out of sight and out of ear-shot.

''I don't understand what's so good with wine, it tastes so...yuck!'' Link grimaced at the end of his sentence, Pit following soon after.

''Well maybe such drinks are too mature for your sweet demanding mouths.'' Ike smirked, not only because he just realized how that sentence could have been interpreted, but that everyone at their table picked up on it.

''Do you do that on purpose or does it just happen by chance?'' Marth was resting his chin on his knuckles.

''Heh. Well all my words come out natural. Both dirty or clean.'' Ike put his arm around the waist of the Hero and pulled him closer to emphasize his point.

''You spend way too much time with Snake. It's not healthy spending more than three to four hours with that man per day.'' Pit just nodded in agreement, even though he himself found himself guilty in spending too much time with the bearded Soldier. They had a lot of things in common.

The all fell in to instant chatter about random matters. From the last tournament, the Melee tournament, to random everyday happenings. There were brief moments with kissing, cuddling and groping during that time. This continued until someone dared interrupt them.

''Hi! My name is Joy and I am currently serving your food.'' A chirpy girl, blonde hair with pink stripes in, wearing the same outfit as Darnell, except it was made for women to wear.

Pit couldn't help but stare at the strange girl. Not only did she have pink stripes, but that perky attitude scared him, and not just a little, he found it downright creepy.

''Umm. What happened to Darnell?'' Pit was practically crushing the Prince's hand in his own.

''Oh he's tending to other costumers, so here I am.'' The girl gave a smile so sugary sweet, it gave a sickening taste in the back of the tongue.

''Great, we have our food now you may lea-'' Pit was now clutching Marth's shirt, probably ruining his cloth too.

''Wait, aren't you people like, famous?''

''-ve. God damn it.'' Pit groaned, even though he did not like the new company he tried to not be too loud about it.

''Oh my god! You're Marth right? The Prince of Altea. You know, I have always dreamed about a handsome Prince sweeping me off of my feet.'' Joy leaned closer and closer to Marth, much to both Pit _and_ Marth's discomfort.

Pit was looking at Link for help, a hint, anything. Nothing, the Hero just shrugged, he had never been in that kind of situation. Pit could only do the what his instinct told him.

Slap!

Everyone, and that was everyone, stared at the shocked waitress and the brunette who slapped her. Her cheek gained a red mark, it had the shape of Pit's hand. She slowly turned her face around, ready to lash out on the poor confused Angel, that was until.

''Girl, get your hair out of my food...You're paid to serve food and take orders, not lean your entire body over a costumer's table.'' Pit smiled a huge, but nervous smile while waving good-bye. ''So bye.'' The girl stared shocked at the one who looked so young and innocent utter such words. It may not have been the words but the tone he was using, she felt the entire room change.

''Eh he. Madam maybe you should tend to other costumers.'' Even though Pit looked calm -for him it was calm- Link knew he could explode any second.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Link felt he wasn't clear enough, but how to say it to her gently.

''We'd like to eat alone.'' That worked too. Just leave it to Ike. His bluntness was useful from time to time.

''Oh! Oh...'' She straightened herself up and was ready to leave. ''Well if you need me I'll be over there.'' She was facing the blue haired Prince, who was lovingly stroking his boyfriend's lower back.

After she walked away Pit was the first one to speak.

''Damn, she was creepy.'' He started sipping his soda, making slurping noises.

''Really? 'Cause to me, it looked like you were ready to either lash out on her or pee your pants.'' Link giggled at the reaction he got from his Celestial friend. Right eye twitching mouth agape, while some drops of his soda came out. Marth wiped them away with his thumb, waking the boy up.

''Whatever. Let's dig in!'' The brunette was practically inhaling his pizza. The others laughed a little of the Angel's mood swings, but started eating themselves, soon they were all chatting like they did before the the waitress Joy came.

''So does any of you guys want dessert?'' Marth was wiping the corners of his mouth with a dark green napkin.

Ike chuckled. ''It's not necessary, _I've got my dessert right here._'' The bluenette pulled Link in for an open-mouthed kiss, to so squeeze one of his love's butt-cheeks.

''Mmm..Maybe you'll get some dessert when we get back. What do you think?'' That was an invitation Ike was going to take, no matter what.

''Okay, who's up for leaving this place?'' Ike looked intensively at the other couple hoping to get the answer he wanted.

''I'm up for it. Let's get going before miss creepy gets back.'' The brunette was pulling the royal out of his seat before he had a chance to object.

They walked over to the counter to pay for their meal, since no one was patience enough to wait for one from the staff to bring it to them. And it was there they met the people who were serving them for that evening.

Pit took the opportunity to show the blonde waitress that the handsome Prince was taken. ''Sweetie-pie. Come here.'' With his voice covered in sugar, Pit pulled Marth into an intensive kiss. And of course after the passionate lip-lock, the so called 'angel' had to taunt by sticking out his tongue. ''Come on let's go.'' And with that they were out the door.

_''Huh. Well would you look at that. Seems like the 'royal man' and the child was on a date. I wonder if the blond one and the scary guy is on a date too. Well there's only one way to find out, or actually three, but I'm taking the safe and the more fun one.''_

=X=X=X=X=

''Um, love, we're far away from that restaurant and far away from that waitress, so you have nothing to worry about.'' Marth had trouble breathing since Pit small, but strong arms was tightly wrapped around the Prince's waist, and he had no intention to let go any time soon.

''Did you see that woman?'' The couple had already arrived at the mansion, since Pit wanted to get home as soon as possible, he decided it might have been a good idea to fly. ''I saw she was _soo_ fantasizing about you. You know bad stuff, naughty stuff, _dirty stuff._'' The last one came out as a whisper.

''Oh but love, she did leave. Didn't she?'' They were both laying in their shared bed. The Prince ran his hand through the chocolate brown locks of the Celestial. ''Hmm. But not before Link _and_ Ike told her to. And why didn't you say something? Did you enjoy being in that waitress's company? Marth I thought you loved me and only m-''

''Shh, love.'' The bluenette put his index finger on the Angel's full lips, silencing him. ''I did not find it necessary. Her efforts would be futile anyway. So don't doubt my love for you. You do remember the first time confessed our love?'' Pit only nodded. ''Then you know there will be no danger for our relationship.''

Pit bowed his head in shame. Oh how adorable he was. ''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you.''

''No worries. And I know a way you could repay for you suspicion, Tenshi.'' Pit smiled, he loved that nickname, and he had a pretty good idea of what that repayment was going to be.

''Well why don't you come here Tenshi, and sit on my lap-''

''Ompf! Ike, what are you doing?''

Both the Angel and the Prince froze, they tried listening to the conversation happening next door.

''Oh, you'll know.''

''Wait! Why are you doing this?''

''I didn't like what happened at the restaurant, and right now I'm going to 'punish' you for 'that', making sure 'that' doesn't happen again.''

It became quiet and a few low murmurs were heard, right before.

Slam!

Pit became worried. Worried for his best friend's well being, he was about to leave the bed to check up on them, but the Prince held him back. ''Shh, let them take care of their own problems. Now where were we?''

=X=X=X=X=

''Hey there'' Both Ike and Link turned their faces to the owner of the voice who called them.

''Oh hi. You seem a lot calmer than when we arrived here.'' Link just realized how rude his words sounded and was about to apologize. Darnell picked that up and used it to his advantage.

''Oh no need to apologize, _honey_.'' The Hylian blushed at the end of the waiter's sentence. ''Say do I know you?'' Darnell did know both of them, Link the Hero of Hyrule and Ike the Hero from Tellius. ''Yeah, you're Link, also known as The Hero of Time, and of course a lot of other titles, Hero chosen by the Gods or maybe my favorite Blue eyed beast.'' *(2)

''Wow, you sure know a lot about me.'' Darnell stepped closer to the blond Hero, a little too close to the Mercenary's comfort.

''Well it's an honor hearing this from the chosen one himself. Would you mind telling me about your adventures some time later. Maybe over coffee or something?'' Darnell could feel the hate emitting from the tallest of the three. The intense emotion made the air a little hotter and thicker.

_''Wow. Possessive and jealous boyfriend or what?. What an odd couple, almost as odd as that Prince guy and Angel, and they were like the exact opposite of each other. Party-crasher and sugar-crazed kid. Hmm...They're probably, Clueless and control-freak. Wow! Both couples are like Yin and Yang, they balance each other out.''_

''Oh! Well that would be-''

''No. He's not interested. And for your information he is already in a relationship, so back off!'' And with that Ike grabbed Link's upper-arm and started marching out the door.

''Ike what are you doing? I'm so sorry. Well, bye!''

The Mercenary and the Hero found themselves walking back home in silence. They had just walked in the door of their shared dorm. It was quiet and calm until.

''Ompf! Ike, what are you doing?'' The taller man had him pinned against the wall. A tight grip was on both of his shoulders.

''Oh, you'll know.'' One of Ike's hands let go of Link's shoulder and began sneaking their way up the blond's shirt.

''Wait! Why are you doing this?'' The hand stopped its exploring under the Hylian's shirt and crept down to the back of his pants, squeezing a butt-cheek -again. The other hand buried itself in the silky blond locks, getting a firm grip on them too.

Ike forced Link's face closer. Making their faces be mere centimeters apart. ''I didn't like what happened at the restaurant, and right now I'm going to 'punish' you for 'that', making sure 'that' doesn't happen again.''

The Mercenary's knee found its way between Link's legs pressing up against a certain area, making a low moan escape the blond's mouth.

''But, this punishment you might enjoy.''

Slam!

Ike slammed them both hard on the opposite wall, crashing their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss. Both of the bluenette's hands remained at their places and so did his oh so nicely placed knee.

After a minute of tongue clashing, Ike's kisses trailed down. First on his cheek, then on the jaw, until they met their destination, the slender neck of the Hylian.

Link was panting, and it didn't help that Ike was sucking on a sensitive spot, while at the same time pulling his hair and groping his butt. Then came a bite.

''Ah! Ike!''

This process repeated until Link's neck adorned numerous of purple marks and bites.

''There.'' Ike tenderly kissed the blond's brow. ''Now it should be obvious what's mine.''

''Ahh. The waiter upset you. Hmm?'' They were still giving each other small kisses and pecks, while slowly walking towards their shared bed.

''I wouldn't say upset.'' The Mercenary laid on top of Link, towering over him. ''I just didn't care for his attitude. The way he looked at you. I know what those eyes mean.''

''Mm. I didn't notice. I only have my eyes for you.'' Link was discreetly removing Ike's shirt. One button at a time. ''Let's just forget that and have some _dessert,_ remember that?''

Ike remembered that. He captured those soft lips while unbuttoning the Hero's pants.

=X=X=X=X=

''What a strange night.'' Joy was clothed in her civilian clothes, carrying a brown bag.

''Yeah..Too bad you didn't get your 'dream man'. Hehe.'' Darnell had his hair put in a tiny ponytail.

''God, you're such a jerk. No wonder you never had a girlfriend. It's a miracle you even have friends.'' Joy poked out her tongue.

''That doesn't matter, now does it? But anyway good-bye.''

''Bye!'' Joy waved while walking down the street. Disappearing in the dark night.

_''Heh. Strange night indeed. I guess if I ever had a lover that were like Link I may have been more open. Too bad you were already taken, we might have had a nice relationship. Well I can't do anything about that, well it was fun flirting with him. Well, until I find a significant other I guess my real personality will remain hidden.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

If you're wondering what they are wearing use your imagination...Stop that! They are wearing normal casual clothes.

*(1) & *(2) Get those and I'll give you something, as long as it doesn't cost me anything.

Tell me what Tenshi and the names of the mentioned staff means and I'll give you something too. (Most not cost the author money)

Reviews are always welcome


End file.
